Old Friends, New Lovers
by Jiggly Wess
Summary: Jonesy's old mates Kevin and Lucy arrive in town for work. The first thing Lucy notices is Jonesy, and Kevin seems pretty keen on Susie. Is it too late for them, or will fate step in and give them a second chance?


**_Title: Old Friends, New Lovers_**

**_Summary: Jonesy's old mates Kevin and Lucy arrive in town for work. The first thing Lucy notices is Jonesy, and Kevin seems pretty keen on Susie. Is it too late for them, or will fate step in and give them a second chance?_**

He stood at the bar staring at her. He watched as she played pool, practising for no doubt what would be yet another defeat of himself. He took in her body; the way she moved as she pushed the cue along the table, wishing so much that he could take her right now, right there.

"Jonesy!" Chris called for the fourth time. "Earth the Jonesy are you in there?"

"Huh?" He turned to face the publican as he snapped back to reality.

"Why don't you just ask her out already? We all know you want to."

"What are you talking about?" He replied.

"Don't deny it. I can see the way you look at her. We all know how you feel about her.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I err...have to get back to the game." He started walking away.

"Ah Jonesy." Chris stopped him. "Aren't you forgetting something?" She smiled and motioned towards the drinks, which were still sitting on the counter.

"Right." He grabbed the two beers and headed back towards Susie.

Meanwhile, unaware of what was awaiting them Kevin and Lucy Townsend walked up to the main bar of the pub and placed their bags down.

"Can i help you?" Chris asked as she polished a glass.

"Yes actually. Kevin and Lucy Townsend. We booked a couple of rooms."

"Ah. Welcome to Mouth Thomas." She placed the glass down. "My name is Chris and i own this place. Just give me a second and I'll grab your keys." She placed the glass back on the rack and pulled out the booking sheet.

"Ah here we go. Rooms 8 and 9 booked for the next 6 months?"

"Yes that's right."

"Okay." She reached back and grabbed 2 keys. "Here are your keys. Your rooms are just up the stairs to the right. Have a nice stay." She smiled and handed them the keys.

"We will. Thankyou." Kevin smiled and he and Lucy turned and headed for the stairs. As they were going up, Jonesy was coming down.

"Hey." Lucy smiled at him.

"Hi." He smiled back and walked over to the pool table with Lucy checking him out as he did so.

"My god!" She cried. "I know him."

Kevin rolled his eyes.

"You think you know everyone."

"No I'm serious. I swear i have seen that Butt before."

"Lucy please. We're here for work not so that you can check out guys."

"Sorry." She turned and had one more look before Kevin dragged her up the stairs.

"Right well i think I'm going to dump my bags and head down to the bar for a beer."

"Lucy No. We've got to get up early tomorrow morning so you need to get some sleep."

"Come on. We only just got here. You can't expect me to not have fun."

"We're not here to have fun Lucy. We're here to complete our training."

"That doesn't mean i can't have fun." She mumbled and she walked into her room.

After she had unpacked and changed her clothes she decided she was in need of a drink so she silently (so Kevin wouldn't know) walked out of her room and down the stairs towards the bar. Lucky for her Jonesy and Susie were still playing pool together when she walked down so as she sat at the bar and drank her beer she had quite a nice view of Jonesy's rear end.

"And what exactly may I ask are you doing?" Kevin asked, making Lucy jump.

"Gees Kev don't do that. You scared the crap out of me."

"Good. Please don't tell me you came down here just at him?" Kevin teased.

"No." She defended herself turning to face him. "I came down to have a nice relaxing drink before bed."

"Whatever."

"Now that you're down here you may as well join me for a beer."

"Lucy we've got work at 6 tomorrow morning."

"One beer wont hurt."

"No."

"Aww come on. Please?" She looked at him and pouted.

"Oh alright." He sat down next to her.

"We'll grab another two." She told Chris.

"Don't look now but your new beau is headed this way." Kevin laughed. Lucy looked up to see Jonesy and Susie heading towards the bar.

"Lose again?" Lucy asked.

"Huh?" Jonesy looked at her. "Oh hey. Do I…know you?"

"We bumped into each other on the stairs earlier. I'm Lucy. And this is my brother Kevin."

"Evan Jones." Jonesy shook their hands.

Lucy thought for a minute.

"Jonesy?" She asked. "My god. I thought I remembered you. Kev its Jonesy." Lucy's eyes lit up.

"Huh?" Both Kevin and Jonesy were lost.

"Evan Jones. I'm Lucy Townsend. You and Kevin used to be mates back in High School. You were on the football team together."

"Oh yeah…I remember now. You used to have a huge crush on him." Kevin laughed.

"Townie?" Jonesy asked looking Kevin over. "Mate! How's it going?"

"Oh not to bad. Yourself?" Kevin replied and the two shared a brotherly hug.

"Things are actually great. So what brings you to Mt Thomas?"

"We're here for work." Lucy replied, slightly irritated that she was being left out of the conversation.

"Ah really? What is it you do?'

"Well I'm a stock broker and Lucy…"

"I work for a private company." She replied cutting Kevin off.

"Really? What sort of business?'

"Well at the moment I'm working in the local bank. Just completing some of my training."

"Fair enough. Hey there's someone I'd like you guys to meet. Stay here I'll be right back."

"Ok." Lucy watched as Jonesy walked off and returned with Susie at his side.

"Guys this is Susie Raynor. She's a friend of mine." Kevin started checking her out and Lucy nudged him with a smile. "Suse this is Kevin Townsend a mate of mine from High School. And this is his sister Lucy."

"Hey." Lucy smiled and shook her hand.

"Pleased to meet you." Kevin shook her hand as well.

"So you guys care for another round of drinks?" Jonesy asked.

"Ah…we really should be heading back upstairs. It's getting late and we've both got an early start tomo-"

"That's okay." Lucy interrupted him. "You can head back upstairs if you want to. I'll be fine down here by myself." Lucy glared at him.

"Yeah stay for a drink. I'd love to get to know you better. Maybe you can dish some dirt on Jonesy's school life?" Susie suggested with a laugh.

"Well…in that case, one more drink wont hurt." He agreed and he followed Susie to a table. Lucy grabbed Jonesy's arm and they followed.

By closing time that night Jonesy and Lucy were looking very close. They had both had a fair few drinks and were talking about how much they had both changed since high school.

Meanwhile Susie and Kevin were having a really interesting chat about some of the pranks Jonesy and Kevin used to pull on the teachers at their school.

"Hey guys I might head off. It's getting late and I've got early morning shift tomorrow." Susie yawned.

"I might head up to bed too. Come on Lucy. We've got work in the morning." Kevin replied.

"Aww man." Lucy complained. "But we were just getting to know each other really well."

"Hey we can always have dinner tomorrow night." Jonesy suggested. "I know this great restaurant by the river." (AN: I don't know if there is a restaurant near the river but I'm just picturing my fav restaurant in Tailem Bend that overlooks the River Murray.)

"Sounds great. Meet you here at 8?" Lucy sounded hopeful.

"Course." They stood. Lucy hugged Jonesy before Kevin practically dragged her up the stairs.

"You two seemed very 'chummy'." Susie commented as they headed for the exit.

"Well we've known each other since High School. We sort of had a fling during the summer once."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. Besides you and Kevin looked just as cosy." Jonesy smirked.

"We were just talking."

"Sure, sure." He laughed.

"Whatever. I'm going to bed. Goodnight." She headed out the door and he made his way up the stairs.

**Hmm…well that's all I've got so far…it doesn't seem much…but hey it's something to keep u occupied Nat! And it's something for Bell to read when she gets back. **

**Neways I'm heading off now…I've got dinner with my b/f. toodles!**

**Jess**


End file.
